


Alex and Maggie's First Christmas

by alexandradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, alex and maggie are so cute, most likely a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandradanvers/pseuds/alexandradanvers
Summary: Alex and Maggie's first Christmas includes:-Decorating-Baking-Movie-and of course, Presents!





	Alex and Maggie's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote long before I made my ao3 account (right before Christmas, in fact), but I just recently found it again and edited it since I didn't want it to go to waste. Happy Reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned that is affiliated with DC. All mistakes are mine.

 

After a stressful long year of Kara exploring her powers and finally getting a hang of being Supergirl, Alex finally decided to decorate her apartment with Christmas decorations for her first official Christmas with Maggie.

 

She had spent her last Christmas worrying about Kara, when she had gone with her friend Barry Allen, who was also a superhero, to help him with a favour. Kara rambled on the phone when she called her last minute, squishing all the details in before she had to go to Barry’s Earth. Kara mentioned something about aliens, and how they were living on Earth-38, and how Barry was living on Earth-1. It was all confusing to Alex, but she let Kara go help, unafraid that she couldn’t take care of herself.

 

“Of course she could,” Alex had thought to herself. “She’s Supergirl.”

 

As the older and much more responsible sister, Alex had spent the entire time worrying if Kara was okay since it took almost 5 days for Kara to come back. By the time she had come back, Alex had already forgotten about Christmas and was looking forward to the new year.

 

She first went to Kara’s loft, knowing that Kara would have many spare decorations. Alex knocked on the door, hearing Kara use her powers to rush to the door.

 

“Just a minute!” called Kara, trying to get the tangle of fairy lights that had fallen from the tree out of her hair. Using her x-ray vision, she realised that it was Alex, and let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t want her nosy neighbour, Mr. Brett, to think she was crazier than he thought she was, tangled up in the fairy lights, and constantly eating takeout boxes upon boxes of potstickers. She opened up the latch of her door, swinging the door wide open to let her sister in.

 

“Kara, I was wondering if I could….woah.” Alex noticed the amount of Christmas decorations placed around Kara’s loft as she walked into it, all sparkling and shimmering, her sister again going the extra length to make it as cosy and Christmassy as possible. Kara already had her Christmas tree up in the corner of her loft. It sparkled with dozens of fairy lights, hundreds of ornaments, and a large, golden star at the top of the tree.

 

“Alex! I know it’s a bit too early to decorate….But I was just too excited to spend my first Christmas with Lena!” said Kara, sitting down on her couch, hungry after a few exhausting hours of decorating. “Can you pass me a tub of ice-cream? My favourite’s in the fridge! Yours is too! What were you saying earlier?”

 

Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sister’s giddiness and proceeded to walk over to Kara’s fridge, smiling as she took out one tub of Brownie Fudge Swirl and one tub of Rocky Road, before getting two spoons. She walked over to where Kara was, tossing her the Brownie Fudge Swirl along with a spoon, before claiming the Rocky Road for herself.

 

“I was gonna ask if you had any spare decorations since you know, I don’t have any,” replied Alex, sitting down next to Kara.

 

“Of course I have extras!” Kara bounded up from her spot, somehow filled with energy again, dragging half a dozens of boxes all at once from underneath her bed.

 

Kara let Alex pick the ones she knew she would use, all while finishing the two tubs of ice-cream they had. She gathered the spare decorations that Alex chose, placing them in two boxes that Alex balanced in both hands.

 

Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket, placing one of the boxes down before she reached to answer it. She really didn’t want to report back to work; all she wanted to do was spend the rest of the day with Maggie, decorating their apartment.

 

Thankfully, it was Maggie showing on the caller ID. Alex happily picked up the phone, glad to talk to her girlfriend.

 

“Alex, I’m coming home now. Do you want me to pick up take-out?” asked Maggie.

 

“Sure. I’m at Kara’s now, I’m just borrowing some of her Christmas decorations to decorate our house.”

 

“Okay, see you back home. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Alex placed her phone back in her pocket, thanked Kara for the decorations and the ice-cream, and headed back to her apartment.

 

When Alex got back to her apartment, Maggie was still out. She put up the stockings that Eliza had handmade for them, one that had her name and one that had Maggie’s name on it. Maggie turned the key to her (and well, Alex’s too) apartment, holding two bags of takeout in the other hand. 

 

“Oh my god!” giggled Maggie as she placed the takeout on the countertop, eyeing the stockings that Eliza had sent 3 weeks ago. She hadn’t expected them at all, unaware that this was another one of the Danvers family tradition that Eliza had insisted on keeping alive.

 

“I got Chinese takeout if you don’t mind,” said Maggie. Alex shook her head. “You hungry?” asked Maggie. “I really wanna decorate first, but if you are, we can eat before decorating.”

 

“I just had a tub of ice-cream at Kara’s. And I’ve been waiting _forever_ to finally decorate.” Alex said as she carried the boxes with the Christmas decorations and placed them on the kitchen island, opening them so she could start taking the decorations out.

 

The bare tree was placed in the corner, and Alex had been dying to decorate it. Alex's last Christmas had been with her friends while they were still in college. She never had the time and energy to decorate or even buy a tree. It was the same case for Maggie; she had always been on call for the NCPD and had worked hard to work earn her status as a Detective of the science division.

 

Alex usually spent her Christmas nights at Kara's, as Kara always would host a small party for close friends and family, which was something similar to game-night. Winn was usually always there, along with James, and last year, Lena.

 

And now, with her first ever girlfriend, Kara urged them to decorate a tree.

 

Alex took out the extra fairy lights she had borrowed, along with ornaments and decorations that she and Kara had made when they were younger. Maggie eyed the bag of candy canes that they had bought and started unwrapping the pack. After, she took the fairy lights that Alex had laid out over the countertop and tried her best to wrap them around the tree. She stepped on the ladder, balancing herself, before climbing to the top step. She sat on the top and struggled to wrap it around the whole tree.

 

_Damn it._ thought Maggie, as she looked down to see her leg entangled into a part of the fairy lights.

 

Alex laughed to herself as she watched Maggie accidentally tangle herself into a mess of fairy lights. The lights had somehow wrapped them around Maggie’s left leg, as well as the top of the tree.

 

“Danvers!” yelled Maggie as she used her hands to pry off the lights. “Help me. Danvers!”

 

Alex could only giggle as she shuffled around the apartment, taking out more decorations from the box, and hanging them around. 

“Mags, I’m sorry that you need a ladder to help you reach the top.” teased Alex as she took the ball ornaments and hung them on the tree opposite of where Maggie was sitting atop the ladder. 

 

“Danvers. Help me out. And that’s not funny. You can’t tease me about my height every chance you get.” huffed Maggie as she playfully swatted the air in front of her.

 

“Fine. But I get to choose the movie tonight,” said Alex, placing the final ball ornament on the tree.

 

“Okay. But we’re making cookies before the movie.”

 

“Ugh. Fine. But Mags, you know I can’t cook. Or even bake. Which I ‘m pretty sure it’s harder. Remember that time when I set off the fire alarm when I tried to cook and we ended up ordering pizza?”

 

“And you got kidnapped after, which was not good.” Maggie frowned at the memory. “Now help me, Danvers.”

 

Alex carefully removed the lights, untangling them from Maggie’s leg before wrapping them around the tree, without getting herself stuck in them.

 

Maggie stepped down from the ladder, and playfully punched Alex in the arm.“ _That_ is for laughing at my height.”

 

“I’m you’re girlfriend Mags, I get to tease you about your height.”

 

“Ugh.” groaned Maggie as she rolled her eyes, placing the last of the ornaments onto the tree. “That means I get to tease you about your cooking skills.”

 

“Fine…..” said Alex as she put her hands up in mock surrender. Alex got the shining star and gave it to Maggie.

 

Tipping toes, Maggie reached as high as she could, and placed the star onto the very top. “All done,” wiping her hands on her shirt, noticing the tiny golden glitters that stuck on her fingertips. She went to wash her hands in the kitchen sink and took her phone out. Scrolling through her contacts, she finally found the person she wanted to call: _Kara._

 

The phone rung once, and then twice, and the familiar cheery voice of the younger Danvers sister came through the phone.

 

“Hi, Maggie! Merry Christmas!”

 

“Hey Kara, Merry Christmas to you too! I was just wondering if you had the equipment for chocolate chip cookies? You know how Alex has basically nothing but only necessities.”

 

“I heard that!” called Alex, who was sitting down on the couch.

 

Shaking her head, Alex flipped through the different shows on Netflix, scrolling through different genres, and finally decided to watch something to fit Christmas. She scrolled through the “Holiday“ section until she found Home Alone.

 

“Yeah, I do. Do you want me to bring it over?” asked Kara.

 

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

 

“It’s no problem. See you soon.”

 

“Thanks, Kara, we’ll return it tomorrow.”

 

Maggie clicked her phone’s screen again and the call ended. She joined Alex on the couch and together, they watched a little bit of Home Alone until they both heard someone knock from the balcony doors.

 

Alex paused the movie, and they both went to the balcony doors and opened them. Her little sister stood there, decked out in her Supergirl suit, holding a basket of equipment with ingredients as well.

 

“Hi Alex, Hi Maggie. Here you go!” Kara held out the basket for them.

 

“Thanks, Kara,” said Alex as she reached to hold the basket in her hands. ”But, you really didn’t need to fly just to deliver this.”

 

“It’s faster!” argued Kara.

 

Alex laughed as she placed the basket on the countertop.

 

Maggie got the materials out and started to prep for baking.

 

“Gotta go, see you guys tomorrow!” said Kara, as she waved goodbye to her sister and Maggie. Alex and Maggie waved back.

 

Kara was just about to leave before she turned around again, squealing an “Ooh! Almost forgot”, before reaching into her pocket to get a small folded piece of paper. “Alex! Here’s a recipe. You know you can’t cook.” She flew off before Alex could even react.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, picking up the piece of paper from the floor. She read through the recipe, seeing her little sister’s scribbled but a still legible recipe that required so much chocolate. At least Kara brought the right amount.

 

“Danvers! I’m gonna have to teach you how to do this. I can’t believe that you don’t know how to cook.” exclaimed Maggie, as she measured out the different ingredients they needed.

 

Alex took her phone out, scrolling through playlists until she found a Christmas one that Kara had made. She clicked shuffle, and the speakers started playing Jingle Bells.

 

They danced to the song as it played, Maggie guiding Alex as she mixed and poured everything in the wrong order into a bowl. Maggie couldn’t stop rolling her eyes.

 

Half an hour later, the batter was mixed and ready; Alex struggled to set the oven to the correct temperature since it was the first time she ever used it ever since she moved into the apartment.

 

“I can’t believe that I’m a DEO agent and I can’t even set the temperature of an _oven,_ ” said Alex, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

Maggie giggled, reaching over to help set it right. “Well, you can’t even use the stove properly, and which you set the fire alarm off that one time.”

 

They cleaned up the counter, wiping it down, waiting for the cookies to bake through. Hands entwined, they collapsed onto the coach, finishing half of Home Alone. The oven beeped, signalling the cookies were cooked.

 

Maggie took the oversized gloves, put them on her hands, and opened the oven door. A strong smell of delicious chocolate cookies filled Alex’s apartment, the smell overpowering the smell of takeout that had once filled the room.

 

Together, Alex and Maggie carefully placed the cookies on another tray, yelping in pain when they would accidentally take a burning hot one.

 

They waited a while for the cookies to cool down, and 15 minutes later, they each ate so many cookies Alex lost count.

 

They sat on the coach, finishing the last half of Home Alone. Alex got up at the end of the movie, going up the small steps that led up to the bed. She fished out a key, unlocking the bottom drawer of her bedside drawers. She rummaged through the drawer until she found what she was looking for, a small box with a ribbon on top. Maggie had also gone to under the tree, looking for a package. She held out a colourfully wrapped rectangle box with ‘Alex’ written on the top.

 

Alex sat on the bed, criss crossing her legs under her. Maggie joined her, tucking her legs under her, leaning against Alex.

 

“Okay, Maggie. Merry Christmas,” said Alex, handing Maggie the small box.

 

Maggie unwrapped the ribbon carefully, placing it beside her. Inside, was a sterling silver pendant necklace, in the shape of a tree with a bright crystal in the middle.

 

She turned it around, reading the engraved letters on the back. It read: ”I love you, forever. _A.”_

_  
_ Tears welled in Maggie’s eyes, her fingers flipping the pendant over and over, admiring the gift.

 

“Do you like it?“ asked Alex.

 

“Alex…. “ started Maggie, speechless for a moment. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

 

Alex helped her put it around her neck, the pendant cold against Maggie’s neck.

 

_“_ Really? _”_ asked Alex tentatively.

 

_“_ Really Danvers. It’s amazing. _”_ Replied Maggie. “Here, Merry Christmas.” She handed Alex the colourfully wrapped box.

 

Alex delightfully unwrapped it, opening the cover. Inside, was a sleek black suit for Alex to go out on the field.

 

“Maggie, what is this?” asked Alex, unsure of how Maggie got this.

 

“Well, Winn and I made it for the past few months. He did most of the building parts - I customized it. I hope you like it, Alex.“ explained Maggie, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

 

“Like it? This is amazing! Oh, I can’t wait to wear this out on the field.” exclaimed Alex, taking it out to fully see how the suit looked.

 

The suit - made by Winn, designed by Maggie - was fully black, with 2 gun holsters on the sides of her thighs, and 2 more at the back of her waist. Leather protective padding was placed around the shoulders and went down her arms, made to protect her. At the waist, there was a belt, that had holders for gadgets that Alex was sure Winn had made during his own time. The best thing was, the gloves were magnetic, and she was able to get her weapon back if she ever needed to. _Super helpful,_ thought Alex.

 

Maggie kept her pendant on, while Alex stowed her suit away in her closet. They cleaned up the kitchen, loaded the dishwasher - which was also full of dust since Alex barely lives in her apartment - and got ready for bed.

 

They lay side by side, their hands intertwining as they fell asleep together, under the rare starry night sky of National city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on my[ Tumblr?](https://agent-alexandradanvers.tumblr.com/) See you!
> 
> Just to let you know, the suit that Maggie gives Alex is the one in 3x17:'Trinity' which Winn gives to Alex.


End file.
